thehexbankfandomcom-20200213-history
Tintsboiz
Proper Tinting Guide So, here you are, thinking "Omfgzzzzzzzz how ppl make those super flashyy tintsssss. OMFGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!" And here I am, explaining how all that shit works, step by step. Fun isn't it? But before all of that, it's the quote of the day time. "She got a big booty so I call her Big Booty" - 2Chainz So, first of all we have to find a tint we like. The command "@tint" has 4 values that are worth noting. Those would be @tint red green blue time. So for a red tint it would be "@tint 255", green would be "@tint 0 255", blue would be "@tint 0 0 255", and finally a red tint to take 5 seconds to become red "@tint 255 0 0 5". I'm sure most of you have wanted like some super red fucking tint, and have done @tint 1000 0 500 First of all, it's fucking dumb. The max value is 255. Stop the 1000. Bad. So, you've found a non retarded tint you want to use on a unit, lets say. @tint 125 125 190 1 .8 Nice gray tint with a touch of blue. Now you think to yourself. "How do I want this to look?" Well, you can have it flash, you can have it fade in, you can have some glaze shit, so many possibilities, it's amazing. So for the purpose of teaching, I'll show you how to make the tint flash, and fade in. And to do that, we're going to break down my aliases, because I like breaking aliases up, it's fun. Try it. alias create @OD2 t 0 50 120 1 30;t 125 125 190 1 .8 7;` SetOpacity 0;` SetOpacity 1 7 Alright, lets start off with the first tint, "t 0 50 120 1 30" as you can see, it's a tealish color, and the thing that stands out is that it's super fucking bright. So why is there 2 tints? Well, The first tint is going to be the tint it fades in as, and this tint will change to the tint we want the unit to be over time. "t 125 125 190 1 .8 7" So, this just looks like the tint we want right? Yes, it is. But as you can see, there's a "7" after the ".8", and I hope you've guessed already what that's for, if you haven't, that's how many seconds it will take for our tint to be applied. When this is combined with our teal tint, we get the effect it's slowly going from teal, to gray, which is what we want. "` SetOpacity 0;` SetOpacity 1 7" Now this is probably where you guys step onto unfamiliar grounds, this is "@actrmsg SetOpacity" which I doubt any of you have even heard of. It's quite straight forward actually, it sets the opacity of an actor to what you want. Since we want the effect of it fading in, at the start it shouldn't really be visable, should it? This is basically doing the same thing as our tints, first we set it to 0 (not visable) then we set it to 1 (visable) 7 (7 seconds for it to be fully visable). If you didn't understand that, take my alias, paste it into notepad, and change the tints and you b fien bbg. So, now we do flashy flashy, it's basically the exact same thing, I'm just going to paste it in for you all, and if you're not malignant neoplasms, you'll figure it out for sure ;). ` SetOpacity 0;` SetOpacity 1 4;t 255 255 255 1 25;t 255 160 0 1 .4 3 Gold Flash. If you are malignant neoplasms however, and have not figured out what my aliases stand for. Don't worry, daddyhex is here to help, for now. ` = @actrmsg t = @tint BUHBAI CHILDREN